El harem
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: En panem un nuevo grupo criminal se está gestando, conformado por una diversidad de personalidades, que le dan un toque más sabroso a todo lo que pueden hacer. Y conducidas por la cabecilla, la wife, SERÁN IMPARABLES. {¡Para el cumpleaños de Elenear28! Un fic colectivo de: Las wisis}
1. I - Primera esposa

**Disclaimer: El mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia no es creado por nosotras, sino es que parte del mundo creado por Collins. Los barrios dónde se produce todo son creación de Elenear28 y Coraline T. Los personajes son creación nuestra.**

 _¿Por qué hacemos esto?_

Este fic es hecho con mucho cariño para **Elenear28** por su cumpleaños.

Queremos decirte que te queremos mucho y esta es una forma de mostrarte ínfima parte de todo lo que te queremos. Esperamos de corazón que pases un excelente cumpleaños, que todo lo que quieras este año se realice y que sepas que estamos para ti, para lo que necesites. Gracias por ser nuestra esposa y hacer del Harem un grupo de amigas, más que nada.

Con cariño para ti de parte de: **Camille Carstairs, SempiternalGhost, La chica de pelo rojo, Freyja af-Folkvangr.**

 **I.**

 **Primera esposa.**

 **Rouge Agram.**

Las grandes historias, empiezan siempre con un _"Había una vez"_ pero esta historia empieza con un **"¡Primer Round!"**

Este es el relato de la sofisticada Elenear Greyfox, una criminal reconocida y peligrosa, y como uniendo piezas logró conformar uno de los grupos criminales más peligrosos de Panem: **el Harem.**

El viaje empieza en una elegante y monstruosa casa de Oxford Walk.

Elenear buscaba compañía, no la clase banal y simple de compañía, esa que innumerables especímenes masculinos les rogaban, no, la clase de compañía que, en su pensamiento, cambiaría al mundo. Buscaba personas, buscaba socios. Inteligentes, suspicaces y, sobre todo, talentosos.

Por ese motivo, fijó su oscura y oculta mirada en cierta llamativa chica. Era morena y alta, de complexión rechoncha. A E, como se hacía llamar, le gustó el hecho de que fuese una persona que no hiciera uso de la altísima tecnología del Capitolio para mejorar su cuerpo.

Llevaba el largo y ondulado cabello sujeto en dos apretadas trenzas bicolores, rojas y violetas, que iban desde su cráneo a su cintura. Las luces estroboscópicas brillaron para hacer saltar sus coloridos tatuajes y múltiples perforaciones.

Estaba sentada sola, en un apartado y aparentemente mullido sillón, observando y midiendo a todo el que pasara frente a ella.

E, no solo quedo maravillada con su apariencia, lo que la hizo fijar su atención, fue el modo casi salvaje con el que la chica de pelo bicolor miro a una mujer con ínfulas de gato, que se le acercó, con intenciones de importunarla.

La chica, después de algún comentario inadecuado de la pobre alma gatuna, se le fue encima con furia, golpeándola en el rostro. Desde las sombras, E sonrió satisfecha.

La morena se estiro en toda su altura por sobre el cuerpo de la chica gatuna, estiro sus ropas, y de entre sus bolsillos saco una paleta de caramelo. Le sonrió con sorna, y se encamino a la barra.

E, estaba encantada, sabía que ella era el mejor sujeto, la adecuada para ser la primera esposa. Pero necesitaba más información. Saco su móvil y rápidamente tecleo un texto a su hacker personal, Robyn Goodkin.

Minutos después, cuando el suelo se abría para elevar un elaborado ring de pelea, el teléfono vibró con una llamada.

—E, al habla – dijo seria, mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica de trenzas –. ¿Obtuviste la información que te pedí? – sonrió al escuchar la respuesta. Del otro lado de la línea, la chica hablaba con rapidez, otorgándole toda la información que había pedido, haciéndola sonreír. —. Gracias Robyn, mañana tendrás tu sobre, encárgate de buscar a los otros objetivos por favor. — Y cerró la llamada.

El ring fue ocupado por dos hombres, completamente opuestos el uno del otro. La pelea duro lo mismo que su llamada, cinco segundos. Unos metros más adelante, la chica de trenzas estalló en carcajadas.

Era Ley de los Morel, que después de la pelea inicial, la cual ellos pagaban, se abrían las vacantes y apuestas, cualquier invitado podía iniciar una pelea, y quien quisiera, apostaría por él o ella.

 _«A sí que a eso te dedicas» pensó_ al ver subir a la chica al ring, con expresión satisfecha.

Helius Morel, abrió la apuesta.

Elenear se acercó a la banca y aposto cien mil dorados a la chica. La decepción no hizo su aparición, cuando, después de un intenso y brutal encuentro con el rinoceronte de Morel, la chica ganó. La sonrisa de E se extendió.

Rouge, como ahora sabia su nombre, sonrió encantada, cuando un nuevo oponente se acercó, al cual despacho con casi la misma facilidad que el anterior.

Se acercó al ring para observarla mejor. Vestía con muy bajo perfil para no ser reconocida, y aunque las luces brillaban frente a ella, la gran capucha de su abrigo cubría casi la mitad de su rostro.

Rouge, apenas y sudaba, su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada. Trabo su mirada en ella, y cuando esta la devolvió, asintió con la cabeza y hecho a andar. No se detuvo a mirar atrás, sabía que la seguiría.

—No has dejado de mirarme en toda la noche. — su voz era aguda, confiada y con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Tienes potencial ¿Por qué lo desperdicias de ese modo? — Rouge abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no se dejó amedrentar

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Lo quiero todo Rouge, todo tu potencial, únete a mí, y serás grande, magnifica. Tendremos el mundo a nuestros pies. Esto – señalo con la barbilla el ring detrás de la chica –, esto no es nada, comparado con lo que podemos hacer. Hay tanto talento oculto por las calles del capitolio, tu y yo reuniremos ese talento. Haremos un equipo, conquistaremos el mundo, juntas. El Harem es tu destino. — La voz de E, no se elevó ni un ápice de su volumen normal durante su discurso, pero cada palabra estaba cargada de entusiasmo y poder.

—Aja, y lejos de todo ese poder y magnificencia, ¿que gano yo?

—Sé que estas convencida, lo noto en tu voz, pero estas midiéndome ¿no es así? —Rouge sonrió –. Tendrás lo que quieras, además, serás la primera esposa.

—Muy bien me has convencido, esto será divertido, Estoy dentro... Esposa —

E sonrió, este era apenas el primer paso, el teléfono volvió a vibrar, esta vez, con el informe del siguiente objetivo.

—¿Has escuchado de Camille Prescott? — preguntó. Rouge dudo, había escuchado de una Camille, pero no estaba segura de sí era la misma

—¿Pequeñita de cabello rosa?

—Esa misma. Vamos por ella. — dijo echando a andar. Rouge la siguió inmediatamente.

—Muy bien, pero ¿Te quitaras algún día esa capucha? — E se carcajeó, si, definitivamente, esto sería divertido.


	2. I - Segunda esposa

**Disclaimer: El mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia no es creado por nosotras, sino es que parte del mundo creado por Collins. Los barrios dónde se produce todo son creación de Elenear28 y Coraline T. Los personajes son creación nuestra.**

 **I.**

 **Segunda esposa.**

 **Camille Prescott.**

—Estoy segura que algo me rozó — se quejó una voz en la oscuridad —. De cualquier forma, me estoy divirtiendo demasiado, jamás estuve en esta parte… Al menos por voluntad propia.

Aún desde dónde estaban escondidas, podían ver claramente el callejón en donde se escondía una pequeña niña. Rouge casi río al darse cuenta que la pelirrosa difícilmente le llegaría al hombro. La chica con trenzas se recordó a sí misma que aquella niña, a pesar de cómo se veía, era mayor que ella misma. Ambas se estremecieron al ver como una serpiente subía por las piernas de la chica hasta enroscarse en el antebrazo de su objetivo. 

En el momento que un enorme camión blanco giró por la callejuela vieron cómo los rizos de la chica se balanceaban detrás de ella al ritmo de sus saltitos. Un chirrido reverberó en las paredes del túnel. Las llantas del vehículo aún echaban humo cuando un agente de paz saltó de su asiento en dirección de la niña que se hallaba con una expresión horrorizada frente a aquel enorme monstruo blanco.

—¡Alto ahí, identifíquese!

Una gélida sonrisa burlona centelló fugazmente en el rostro poblado de pecas mientras la serpiente mordía la yugular del agente de paz. El hombre trató de arrancarse el animal de la piel, en pocos segundos había perdido demasiada fuerza. Luego de un borboteo el cadáver cayó con un ruido seco. Los compañeros de aquel hombre miraban sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido. Tardaron demasiado en siquiera pensar en bajar.

Camille cruzó como una exhalación el espacio entre ella y los agentes, hundió un cuchillo repetidamente en el pecho del que tenía más cerca y la víbora se aferró al cuello del último agente de paz.

A Rouge le pareció oír a la pelirrosa reírse mientras apuñalaba al hombre.

La pequeña asesina descendió del camión y entonces pudieron ver como la sangre manchaba su ropa. La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica distaba mucho de la expresión aburrida que había tenido cinco minutos atrás. Con paso sereno, ya sin ese saltito fingido, se dirigió hacia la parte posterior del camión.

Rouge soltó un silbido por lo bajo provocando la risa de Elenear.

—No me gustaría meterme con ese pequeño demonio. 

—Es mejor de lo que dicen los rumo…

Camille volvió con una expresión aún más brillante… con una enorme arma entre las manos.

Apuntó al cadáver en el suelo mientras tarareaba algo y lo prendió fuego.

—Está más loca de lo que dicen ¿Estás segura que no vamos a terminar carbonizadas como aquellos zoquetes?

—¿Acaso dudas de mí, wife? — el tono de Elenear sugería que sabía la respuesta. Rouge rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar.

— No sé qué es más suicida… Llevarte la contraria o intentar acercarse a aquel demonio.

El olor acre de las llamas consumiendo los cuerpos y el camión se mezcló con el olor a alcantarilla propio de los túneles de Silence Alley.

Con un pequeño gesto por parte de Elenear, la chica de pelo rojo y violeta se interpuso en la huida de la pequeña convicta. La serpiente siseó desde la pierna izquierda de Camille, en donde estaba enroscada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? — la voz gélida de la más bajita no iba en absoluto con el pequeño cuerpo y su aspecto aniñado.

— Dominar el Capitolio, Panem y el mundo — la respuesta de E llamó la atención de la chica —. Necesito tu ayuda para eso, Camille.

—¿Cómo es que saben mi nombre? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa de los agentes de paz para enviarme a la cárcel… otra vez?

—Sabemos todo sobre ti, pequeñaja. Robo a mano armada, piromanía, tortura y envenenamiento. Criminal rango S. Incluso de dónde salió esa serpiente. Sabemos hasta el último cruel y sanguinario detalle sobre ti — la respuesta salió de los labios de la chica Agram sin pensarlo —. Ahora, por favor, dile a esa cosa que deje de enseñarme los dientes. 

Camille fulminó con la mirada a Rouge. En otra situación, Rouge se habría reído, pero lo que acababa de ver despertó el poco sentido común que poseía… Eso y el toque de E en su brazo.

—Te ofrezco el mundo para hacer lo que quieras con él — la voz meliflua de Elenear llegó a los oídos de Camille.

—¿Absolutamente todo? ¿Incluso quemarlo?

—Incluso quemarlo — concedió E. 

Una sonrisa torcida cruzó el rostro de la pirómana. 

—Ajá, todo muy bonito, pero si no nos movemos ya, el plan se va a ir por el inodoro porque o nos morimos asfixiadas o los agentes de paz van a encontrarnos.

Elenear comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por la dirección contraria a la academia de agentes de paz. Rouge no tardó en seguirla y tampoco tardó en darse cuenta que la segunda esposa no las seguía.

—Vamos, psicópata en potencia. Ahora estás con nosotras. — E se giró con una sonrisa y su voz resonó en los túneles.

—Bienvenida al Harem, Camille.


	3. I - Tercera esposa

**Disclaimer: El mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia no es creado por nosotras, sino es que parte del mundo creado por Collins. Los barrios dónde se produce todo son creación de Elenear28 y Coraline T. Los personajes son creación nuestra.**

 **I.**

 **Tercera esposa.**

 **Freyja Rademacher.**

La luz de la luna era reflejada en cada caracola y elemento marino que se encontraba en la blanca arena de una de las playas privadas de Beach Street. Música estruendosa y luces de miles de colores eran la firma de la apertura de un exclusivo bar en la zona, a la cual hasta las más aclamadas estrellas de Venice Avenue dijeron presente.

Cristalina agua color aqua, tal como marcaba la última tendencia en color, le daba al lugar un toque místico mientras bandejas iban y venían llevando todo tipo de bebida y uno que otro aperitivo exclusivo, tratando de satisfacer a la multitud. La gente reía, bailaba y cantaba todo sin percatarse que sagaces ojos color café observaban atentamente todo lo que sucedía desde una de las alejadas zonas VIP, custodiada por dos pares de miradas oscuras.

Freyja Rademacher estaba en su ambiente, justo en el centro de la pista mientras mecía su cuerpo y cabello al compás de uno de los hits de la temporada acompañada de su infaltable trago en su mano derecha, cortesía de algún pobre iluso. La mitad de su cabello de color aqua estaba en perfecta sincronía con las aguas de la playa mientras que sus mejillas sonrojadas, debido al número de copas, eran adornadas por infinidad de pecas, a la par que algunos de los tatuajes que cubrían su cuerpo simulaban brillar bajo las luces.

—¿Quieres bailar? — Una voz abordo a Freyja en su camino hacia la barra. Un muchacho con rastas multicolores le ofrecía su mano, cuya muñeca era adornada por unas costosas cadenas, con una gran sonrisa. Los enormes ojos de Frey resplandecieron y con una de sus típicas y encantadoras risas contestó:

—¡Claro!

Mientras la música inundaba el lugar, tres personas en la zona VIP se aseguraban de hacerse oír entre susurros.

—¿Lo notaste? —. Una risa picara acompaño la pregunta mientras, la dueña de esta jugaba con un caramelo en su boca.

—Por supuesto— la mirada café ahora era acompañada por una mueca de satisfacción —. Esto por fin se va a poner interesante, Lucifer— Una tercera voz se unió a las anteriores, mientras su dueña se acomodaba en uno de los suaves pufs del lugar, seguida de un perturbador siseo.

—Aún no sé cómo pudiste hacer entrar a esa cosa— la primera voz habló, entre confusión y desagrado.

—Tengo mis métodos.

Pasaron dos canciones más cuando Freyja le pidió al chico ir por bebidas.

—Enseguida vuelvo—. Sus rastas destellaban debido a las luces.

—Claro, aquí te espero— otro gesto adorable más por parte de Frey y el muchacho partió sin notar la maliciosa sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en sus labios —. Pobrecito— dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta para perderse en el lugar mientras hacía bailar en sus manos las brillantes cadenas.

El auge de la noche había llegado y Freyja no desaprovecho la oportunidad de ir tomando entre sus escurridizos dedos todo aquello que llamaba su atención, sin que los incautos dueños, asistentes del lugar, lo notasen. Todo a base de estudiados pasos de baile mientras se movía por toda la pista de baile.

Una risa entusiasmada abandono su boca cuando juegos artificiales empezaron a adornar el cielo nocturno.

—¡Es hora! — Exclamó Frey mientras jugaba con una plateada llave entre sus dedos a la vez se escurría por uno de los pasillos, por la sección de solo empleados del lugar. Claro no sin antes haber tomado una bebida de la barra de un incauto que estaba prestando atención al cielo. En la zona VIP se escuchó mientras, una orden.

—Muy bien, vamos. Rogue, Cami, ya saben qué hacer.

Cuando Freyja por fin se encontró la cerradura que correspondía con la llave en sus manos, sabía que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, empezó a inspeccionar, con sus enguantadas manos, las paredes hasta que dio con aquella que solo simulaba serlo. Volteándola con un simple empujón esta giró sobre su eje dejando la caja fuerte del lugar ante sus oscuros ojos.

—Te encontré — Susurró mientras empezaba a analizarla y al ver que se trataba solo de una caja con reconocimiento dactilar sonrió.

Saco de su pequeño bolso una cinta adhesiva, plasticola y ayudada de un anillo recogió una huella del escritorio del lugar.

—Vaya, eres una fácil— no pudo evitar exclamar cuando esta cedió a la primera. Sin perder tiempo la pecosa chica busco aquello de más valor y salió del lugar sin que nadie lo notara. O eso pensaba.

Cuando Freyja ya estaba saliendo de los límites de la playa privada fue asaltada por una risueña voz.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Una ladronzuela! — Una muchacha de largas trenzas de color rojo y violeta la apuntaba con una paleta de caramelo, mientras colocaba su otra mano en la cadera.

—Pero… ¿qué? — Freyja casi deja caer su botín al verse descubierta a la vez que empezaba a elaborar un plan en saco de que se tratara de un agente de la paz. Se veía ruda, aunque a Freyja le gustaban sus tatuajes.

—Te tenemos— Otra voz, algo chillona se escuchó a su espalda.

Frey giró para encontrarse a una pequeñita de dos grandes coletas rosas. Bueno, esta se veía débil pensó, hasta que vio algo blanco reptar por su pierna con intensión de acercarse a ella.

—Oye, oye…aleja esa serpiente— un escalofrío pareció recorrer su cuerpo —. Que soy un águila y muy orgullosa, por cierto, eh— Declaro Frey.

—Freyja Rademacher…Hola— Una nueva voz se unía y ahora sí Freyja creía que no sería fácil librarse.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — La nueva chica llevaba una capucha que debido a la oscuridad de la noche solo dejaba apreciar una astuta sonrisa y algunos cabellos oscuros.

— ¿Quiénes…son? — cuestionó.

—Soy E — Declaró la recién llegada. —. Ellas son Rouge y Camille —, señalo a las otras dos con un gesto de su quijada.

—Ah… ¿mucho gusto? — Freyja estaba confundida, aunque más tranquila, era claro que no eran agentes de la paz

—Un placer— La de trenzas le sonrió con desfachatez.

—¿Qué necesitan? Es claro que no vienen a arrestarme — Frey se cruzó de brazos algo impaciente.

—Queremos que te nos unas—. Dijo E, como si nada.

—¿Unirme? ¿A qué? — Ahora sí que Freyja no sabía que pasaba.

—¡Al harem! — La pequeña de coletas exclamo desde el piso como si fuera obvio. Tanta charla la había cansado así que se había sentado en la arena mientras jugaba con su albina serpiente.

—¿Un harem? — Los colores subieron al rostro de Frey ¡¿Un harem solo de chicas?! No tenía nada en contra, pero a ella le gustaban, y mucho, los muchachos.

—No esa clase de harem—. Apuntó divertida Rouge.

—Oh…

—Digamos que lo que tú acabas de hacer es algo a pequeña escala comparado a lo que podemos hacer juntas — Explicó E mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

—¡Oh! — ya empezaba a ver por dónde iba la cosa.

—Aparte también soy un águila. Y sí somos los mejores — E rio quitada de pena con una mano en su rostro.

—¡Oye! — Protestó Camille.

—¡Por supuesto! Y tú ¿Qué eres? Ya sé que la pequeñita es una serpiente—. Pregunto Freyja mientras le sacaba la lengua a Cami para que esta terminara mostrándole el dedo del medio.

—León —. Dijo Rougue mientras se encogía de hombros —. Y si me soltara estás trenzas sabrías que con toda razón —. Exclamo entre risas colocando el chupachús nuevamente en su boca.

—Y bien… ¿Qué dices? — E le sonreía cruzada de brazos mientras era custodiada por las otras dos.

—¡Estoy dentro!


	4. I - Cuarta esposa

**Disclaimer: El mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia no es creado por nosotras, sino es que parte del mundo creado por Collins. Los barrios dónde se produce todo son creación de Elenear28 y Coraline T. Los personajes son creación nuestra.**

 **I.**

 **Cuarta esposa.**

 **Ivanna Leger**

Magic Town era un lugar especial, lo que no era algo desconocido para todos, el brillo y la alegría que emitía aquel lugar se sentía en cada esquina. Las sonrisas en la gente que se movía de aquí para allá, los diferentes espacios para compartir, la música y los colores que emitía el enorme parque de diversiones que le daba vida a aquel sitio, todo era una amalgama, un torbellino de emociones.

En una de las enormes avenidas, llenas de tiendas que vendían desde ropa hasta los más dulces y elaborados pasteles, se encontraba una chica parada en una esquina. A simple vista era como cualquier otra chica que esperaba reunirse con otra persona, mantenía sus manos conjuntas delante de su abdomen y llevaba un gorro de color lila con orejas de oso, a la vista de otros transeúntes era una chica dulce esperando por su novio o alguna amiga.

Ivanna Leger era aquella chica, pero de dulce no tenía mucho. Llevaba su cabello ondulado de tres colores distintos: lila, verde y azul, dándole un toque diferente, pero nada extravagante para ser aquel sitio. Sus ojos verdes y almendrados observaban a todos lados haciéndola parecer impaciente ante la hora, en su espalda cargaba una mochila de color rosa con flores celestes la cual se veía algo pesada.

Frente a su posición en una tienda de pasteles, adornada en su exterior con un enorme cupcake rosa, se encontraban 4 mujeres conversando y tomando té con pasteles. Cada tantos minutos, se volteaban y miraban a la chica detenida en una esquina, y luego volvían a mirarse.

—No me parece tan peligrosa como dicen. — Una chica de cabellos rosas le quitaba importancia al asunto mientras rompía con sus dedos un trozo de su pastel y se lo daba a la serpiente albina que subía lentamente por su hombro, para disgusto de sus acompañantes.

—Como aquí todas lo parecemos. — A su izquierda una chica de trenzas con el cabello mitad rojo mitad violeta le respondía sarcásticamente, a su otro costado otra chica, de cabello negro y aguamarina se aguantaba una sonrisa queda mientras le daba un sorbo al té.

Frente a ellas, la última persona para completar el cuarteto se rascaba la barbilla. Paseó su mirada penetrante sobre ellas y luego la volvió a posar en la chica que se encontraba esperando afuera en la calle, una sonrisa se formó en su boca cuando notó que ella le devolvía la mirada.

—No se exasperen. Esto va a volverse interesante. Ya veremos si lo que dicen es verdad. — Camille volteó el rostro hacia la calle, notó como la chica dejaba su lugar en la acera y se dirigía hacia donde estaban mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Rouge emitió un chillido de emoción al sentir como las campanillas tintineaban como sucedía cada vez que la puerta se abría. Freyja compartió con todas una de sus miradas cómplices cuando la vio pararse frente a ellas y cruzar los brazos.

—¿¡Se puede saber que están mirando!? ¿Tengo algo divertido en el rostro? ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? — La voz de Ivanna salió unas escalas más altas de lo normal, dejando en evidencia toda la molestia que sentía en aquel momento, apretó los puños con fuerza cuando recorrió con la vista a todas las chicas reunidas en la mesa. — ¿Planean responderme?

Se cruzó de brazos con molestia y eso arrancó una risa de la mandamás del grupo. Elenear se levantó de su asiento, y en el acto todas las demás también lo hicieron. Recorrió con la vista a la recién llegada y luego asintió dando su aprobación a lo que veía, y fue aquello lo que terminó de enfurecer a Ivanna.

—¡Dejen de joderme! —estiró su brazo con intención de golpear a la chica, pero Rouge fue la que se movió con más rapidez y tomó su mano antes de que hiciera otro movimiento.

—Sé quién eres Ivanna —la voz de Elenear parecía acariciar los oídos de todas, Camille se cruzó de brazos cuando Ivanna volvió a moverse intentando y soltarse del agarre de la chica de las trenzas —. Quiero que sepas que podemos potenciarte, podemos hacer algo mucho más fuerte de lo que podrías hacer sola.

Ivanna levantó una ceja curiosa y Rouge luego de una mirada de Elenear la soltó, y dio un paso hacia atrás dándole espacio. La morena se giró.

—Ella es Elenear y ha puesto los ojos en ti. Sólo profesionales, sólo personas que valgan la pena. Podremos bajar las estrellas si queremos — Freyja recitó aquello y luego le tendió la mano a la chica, haciendo gala de sus suaves facciones —. No cualquiera entra aquí, y queremos que te unas a nosotras.

La recién llegada las miró a todas, dudaba y las demás lo sabían.

—Sé lo buena que eres, sé las cosas que haces y tú sabes que estas cansada de trabajar sola. Estas aburrida de que no siempre lleguen tus clientes y que prefieran a otras organizaciones, estas aburrida de que se te haga cuesta arriba encontrar lo que buscan. Nosotras sabemos que tienes lo mejor, que eres una buena comerciante y lo rápida que eres también. Nosotras te queremos y sabemos que sí descubres de lo que somos capaces, no dudarías en entrar.

Elenear había suavizado la voz para aquel discurso y todas las chicas asintieron al darle razón a sus palabras. La morena apuntó la mochila de Ivanna y notó como un sonrojo fugaz aparecía en sus mejillas. Sus manos ya no estaban formando puños y su postura se había relajado.

—Solo diré que… ustedes sí que saben venderse, han abierto mi curiosidad. ¡Quiero entrar!

—No vas a arrepentirte — una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el rostro de Elenear.

Las otras chicas celebraron y volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares para terminar sus pasteles. Ivanna las miró y acercó una silla para poder sentarse junto a ellas.

—¡Camarera otra ración de pasteles de fresa!

Y así, Elenear Greyfox, se hizo de su preciado Harem, Cuatro chicas, cuatro esposas, tan similares y diferentes entre ellas, se hicieron la organización más peligrosa y famosa de todo el Capitolio, todos le temían, incluso, la mismísima Antigone Pylos.


	5. II - El asalto

**Disclaimer: El mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia no es creado por nosotras, sino es que parte del mundo creado por Collins. Los barrios dónde se produce todo son creación de Elenear28 y Coraline T. Los personajes son creación nuestra.**

 **II.**

 **El asalto.**

Pasaron meses hasta que la ardua labor de El Harem, fue reconocida.

No dejaban pistas, Freyja y Camille se encargaban de ello. Pero eran orgullosas, querían que el Capitolio las reconociera, así que Ivanna dibuja en tarjetas muy pequeñas con la frase, _"El harem estuvo aquí "_ y las dejaba en cada escena, solo por ello sabían quienes habían sido el autor.

Tenían una larga lista de logros, enmarcada en un corcho en su sala de reuniones de su gran Mansión, ubicada en una isla privada cerca de Beach Street. Hasta ahora, ese había sido su más grande golpe. Había sido relativamente fácil.

Tenían la información suficiente gracias a Robyn Goodkin, quien continuaba trabajando para E, Frey e Ivanna, con su apariencia tranquila e inocente se infiltraron como parte de la servidumbre, que asistía cada mes a laborar.

Rouge y Camille junto al fiel Lucifer, asaltaron el lugar con el rostro cubierto, y con el camino libre, E llego para despachar al encargado y ocupar el lugar.

Eran un gran equipo, siempre trabajaban en parejas y por turnos, combinando sus habilidades, abriéndole paso a la Esposa Jefa, quien daba siempre el golpe final

Siempre miraban a objetivos grandes, siempre ansiando más. Perfeccionando su técnica con cada golpe

Asaltaron grandes museos, defraudaron enormes cadenas empresariales, extorsionaron a políticos y famosos. Aniquilaron cada marca y laboratorio que experimentaba en animales. No había crimen que no cometieran en conjunto.

Separadas eran peligrosas, pero juntas, y bajo la tutela de Elenear, eran casi diosas del crimen.

Pronto sus obras empezaban a ocupar los grandes titulares, haciéndolas sentir más que orgullosas de su trabajo.

Cada noticiero venía acompañado de un alegre _"¡FIESTA EN LA PISCINA!"_ a coro entre Freyja, Rouge e Ivanna.

Nunca dejaron de trabajar. De preparar su golpe final, darían el paso que las marcaría como las criminales más astutas de todo Panem.

Asaltarían en simultáneo, todos los grandes bancos del Capitolio.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era el día previo al gran golpe

Y la mansión del Harem era un hervidero de actividad.

Las chicas empezaban a sentir la adrenalina del gran momento.

Ivanna iba de un lado para el otro organizando los grupos y actividades, gritaba órdenes a los avox, quienes se asustaban por su tono, ya que siempre era muy amable con ellos, y a los cuales les pedía disculpas inmediatamente, al ver sus rostros, para después dejar lo que hacía y ponerse a ayudarlos.

Frey preparaba los suplementos que necesitaban, guantes de látex, máscaras, radios, micrófonos, audífonos, y revisaba que estuvieran en buen estado.

Mientras Rouge y Elenear planeaban las estrategias a seguir, con ayuda de Robyn, su hacker, y una chica llamada Yolo, a la cual solo E, la conocía en persona, la mayoría solo conocía su voz, quien era el contacto interno en el banco Central del Capitolio.

El interfono sonó, casi desesperado, y nadie dudó en que fuera Camille, la única integrante faltaste en la gran casa.

Ivanna corrió a los controles para abrir la puerta, tres minutos después, el siseo de Lucifer fue el indicativo de la presencia de Cami en casa.

—¡Bienvenida a casa Wisis! — fue recibida por el resto de sus compañeras

—¡Traje regalos! — gritó en respuesta, con marcado entusiasmo en su voz. Dejo caer la enorme mochila que arrastraba, a la par que el resto del grupo la rodeaba. Abrió las solapas de la mochila con una parsimonia muy poco típica de ella.

Todas concibieron la respiración a modo de sorpresa.

—¡Kyaaaaa! — Gritaron Rouge e Ivanna al ver el arsenal, a Frey le brillaban los ojos más de lo normal, y la sonrisa orgullosa de E, centelleaba en su moreno rostro.

—Te has lucido esta vez, Cami, ¿Que traes esta ocasión?

La aludida sonrió —. Tenemos desde armas automáticas, blancas, de largo y corto alcance, con mirador, con silenciador, y no me miren así, es por precaución. Wife, has los honores.

Todas se tensaron a la expectativa, como niños esperando a que los dulces cayeran de la piñata.

—Tomen la que quieran— dijo E, con voz ceremoniosa

Todas saltaron hacia el montón de armas para tomar sus favoritas.

Las risas de emoción no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que E, se sintiera como una madre orgullosa de sus hijos.

Rouge, Cami e Ivanna salieron al campo de tiro a probar sus nuevos juguetes.

El ambiente se extendió más allá de la media noche.

Por la mañana, y después de desayuno, El harem se reunió para escuchar la estrategia. La emoción del día anterior se había disipado y ahora lo que se palpaba era solamente la serenidad previa de la tormenta.

—Como es costumbre, trabajaremos en parejas, usaremos la camioneta blindada que sacamos de la fortaleza de cristal, Rouge conducirá y yo estaré de copiloto, guiándoles por el intercomunicador, Rouge se encargará de la vigilancia — Habló Elenear, todas asintieron —. Cami, tú serás la distracción y liberaras el camino para Frey e Ivanna —

—Entendido, Lucifer y yo sabemos que hacer ¿verdad precioso? — dijo la pelirosa acariciando la cabeza del animal.

—Ivanna y Frey, como dije, les toca hacer el trabajo sucio, las llevare por el intercomunicador, hasta llegar a la bóveda — presionó un botón sobre la mesa que dejó ver un holograma del plano del banco —. Robyn ha conseguido esto, hasta aquí — señaló un punto —, llega el alcance de los micrófonos, de ahí estarán solas, deben llegar a la última bóveda, conectaran con este software todas las computadoras de los bancos. Tienen cinco minutos después de eso. Yolo activará la alarma quince minutos después de la entrada de Cami, Frey, te quedarán diez minutos para descargar todas las cuentas a este driveware. Con los últimos cinco minutos, desconectan limpian y salen de allí. Las estaremos esperando en el convoy.

Todas asintieron. Se vistieron con su ropa se asalto. Tomaron sus accesorios y subieron al auto.

La primera en bajar fue Cami, quien se acercó con aquel saltar tan tétrico y su sonrisa que no engaña a nadie.

Lucifer reptó por el cuerpo de uno de los guardias y atacó directo a la yugular, tan íntimamente sincronizado con Camille, que a su vez saltaba sobre el agente que sobraba.

Una carcajada reverberó por los audífonos de todas, mientras algunas rodaban los ojos y otras reían.

—¡Vía libre! — canturreó

Las siguientes en bajar fueron Ivanna y Frey.

Ivanna salto con un estremecimiento el lugar donde Lucifer empezaba a enroscarse en el cuerpo inmóvil del agente.

—Caminen unos cinco metros hasta la recepción, detrás de ustedes se encuentra Cami controlando la situación. Hoy no apuntaremos a puntos vitales ¿Entendido? — Habló E por el micrófono en sus respectivos audífonos.

—¡Si señora! — respondieron las chicas, después del bufido de Cami, claro está.

El camino fue fácil, aun cuando perdieron la señal de la jefa.

—Muy bien, empecemos — sonrió Freyja, al tiempo que Ivanna se sujetaba el cabello tricolor en una coleta alta y despeinada.

—Ábrete sésamo – susurro la chica de cabello tricolor, después de insertar el sofware – setenta, ochenta, noventa, noventa y tres, noventa y siete, noventa y nueve ¡Estoy dentro! Wisis, tu turno.

La chica se giró en la silla de llantitas del escritorio y empezó a girar una y otro vez.

— ¡Oh, mira esto Ivanna! ¡Una facilota de nuevo! — Ambas chicas se carcajearon

—Un dedito acá, otro por acá. ¡iniciando descarga Jefa! — Del otro lado de la linea, Elenear sonreía orgullosa mientras monitoreaba la descarga de las cuentas.

—¡Me cago en todo! — exclamo la de pelo multicolor—. ¿Puedes hacer que eso vaya más rápido?

—¿Eh? ¿que? ¿porque? — Freyja se veía asustada.

—Esta cosa esta emitiendo una alarma silenciosa, la policía no tardará en llegar ¡Como carajos es que la hacker no vio esto! ¡Maldición! Jefecita, jefecita ¡El enlace está cerrando!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Tengo a Robyn en eso!

—E, ¡la policía está aquí! — se escuchó por el intercomunicador la voz impaciente de Rouge

—¡Cami! ¡Rápido al auto! ¡Ustedes dos, Salgan de ahí! ¡YA!

Ambas chicas respingaron al oír el grito, E muy pocas veces perdía la paciencia, a decir verdad, era la primera vez.

—¡Mierda! Frey, no quiero ir a la cárcel, Cami dice que es un lugar oscuro. — Dijo Ivanna mientras corría por los largos pasillos de la bóveda.

—No iremos a la cárcel.

— ¡Como carajos que no! ¡la policía está a una cuadra! Puedo oír las sirenas ¡Estamos perdidas!

—¡Ivanna! ¡Solo concéntrate en salir! — Rouge con su potente voz, controló la ansiedad creciente de la chica.

—¡Maldición! — se escucharon tres voces distintas al tiempo en que el resto del escuadrón, aparecía en la recepción del banco.

El convoy estaba rodeado, y unos diez agentes le apuntaban a la cabeza a Frey e Ivanna.

—Ríndanse ahora, o dispararemos – dijo uno de ellos

El conocido grito de guerra de Camille se escuchó por toda la cuadra, dispuesta a atacar, pero, afortunadamente para ellos, los agentes fueron más rápidos y la inmovilizaron, mientras uno de ellos, sometía a su mascota

—Los elementos más peligrosos están sometidos – dijo uno de ellos, demasiado confiado de sí mismo antes de recibir un escupitajo de parte de Camille.

El resto de las chicas, fueron tomadas por los agentes en minutos después de eso.

Y bajo miles de flashes y gritos con preguntas de parte de los medios, fueron puestas bajo custodia.

—Bueno, al menos estamos juntas— Dijo Freyja con fingido entusiasmo.

— ¡Hmnp! Al menos podré volver a vender – Sonrió Ivanna

Y así, el Harem, cayó, o al menos, _eso pensaron._


	6. III - La cárcel

**Disclaimer: El mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia no es creado por nosotras, sino es que parte del mundo creado por Collins. Los barrios dónde se produce todo son creación de Elenear28 y Coraline T. Los personajes son creación nuestra.**

 **III.**

 **La cárcel.**

Con un zumbido la puerta del pabellón F se abrió dejando ver a cuatro chicas uniformadas. El guardia las liberó de las esposas y los grilletes de una en una, entregándoles un pequeño kit de aseo personal. Camille le lanzó una mirada envenenada al hombre que la separó de su pequeño Lucifer, el hombre se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Vamos, pequeñaja, no hagas orinar a este pobre infeliz — se río Rouge mientras se dirigía a tomar una cama.

Elenear observó al agente de paz por el rabillo del ojo antes de entrar a su nuevo y pequeño mundo. Definitivamente sería fácil, siempre y cuando se atuvieran al plan.

Freyja notó que en una de las habitaciones había camas suficientes para las cinco. Con un pequeño gesto que pasó inadvertido para todas las reclusas, salvo para Venoline. Ella siguió con la mirada a las nuevas, todas parecían carne de cañón, presas fáciles. La última, una chica de ojos verdes le sonrió apaciblemente.

Si era un avox, un paria de la moda o alguna de aquellas chicas daba igual. Las recién llegadas fueron ignoradas, ellas debían conocer su lugar en la cadena alimenticia.

Aquellas chicas se quedaron dentro de aquella habitación hasta que un nuevo zumbido llenó el aire, la hora de la cena. Las filas se movieron rápidamente, el pabellón volvió a su murmullo habitual. Los ojos del Harem recorrieron las mesas en busca de lugares para todas juntas, Ivanna soltó un bufido al darse cuenta que los cinco lugares estaban dispersos entre las viejas reclusas.

—Bien, vamos a hacerlo a mi manera — Rouge se dirigió a la mesa más larga en la que había una enorme mujer con rastas negras sentada en la cabecera —. Hola, mi nombre es Rouge Agram y recomiendo que muevas tu trasero de esa silla. Gracias — la sonrisa inocente de la chica contrastaba con el tono de voz que utilizó.

—¿Y si no quiero, cerdita? — preguntó la mujer mientras se ponía de pie.

—Te voy a romper todo lo que llamas cara, ahora muévete.

Rouge empujó a la mujer con su cadera mientras pasaba y se sentaba en el primer asiento a la derecha. Las otras esposas tomaron los lugares restantes y Camille chocó "accidentalmente" contra la mujer provocando que trastabillara y cayera sentada. Ivanna no pudo reprimir una carcajada mientras tomaba su lugar luego de deslizarle algo en la mano a la chica que antes estaba ahí. Freyja murmuró algo mientras sorbía de una botella que antes no estaba ahí.

Venoline las observó, en menos de dos horas habían hecho más revuelo que todas las reas juntas en un mes completo. Se encogió cuando vió a Latesha tratar de golpear a aquella chica sentada en su lugar. Casi sintió lástima por ella. Antes de que aquella enorme mujer pudiera tomar impulso la niña pelirrosa mordió su garganta.

—Entonces quieres demostrar tu poder sentándote en nuestra mesa ¿Para qué? ¿Para disimular tus inseguridades, pequeña? — la voz de Ivanna dejaba ver sus intenciones dañinas.

Una botella vacía se estrelló en la cabeza de Latesha explotando en mil pedacitos.

—¡Ups! Se me cayó y voló justo hacia ahí— Freyja se encogió de hombros y miró con desagrado la papilla gris a la que osaban llamar cena —. ¿De verdad tenemos que comernos esta mierda? — gritó, aunque realmente ese grito no estaba destinado a nadie en realidad.

La mirada de Venoline se posó en la que parecía ser la líder de aquellas desequilibradas mentales. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

—¡Suelta al pequeño demonio! ¡YA! — chillaron las tres chicas a pesar de que Camille era la que mordía la yugular de la mujer.

Mientras tomaba a Camille por el cuello del uniforme, Rouge pateó el estómago de la mujer para alejarla de la pequeña. Al separarse, Camille sonrió con la boca llena sangre.

Mensaje captado: **nadie se metería con el grupo de maniáticas.**

—¿Acaso estás tonta? — Camille fulminó con la mirada a Rouge — ¡Jamás debes dar tu nombre en la cárcel, idiota!

—¿Para qué estás tratando de esconder tu identidad? De todos modos, ya vieron tu rostro, Camille.

—Hatemille — la corrigió.

Freyja estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Es genial! Quiero uno, wife. Porfaaaaa — hizo un puchero y sostuvo sus manos frente a su rostro como en una plegaria.

—Apestas a alcohol — se quejó la pequeña bola de odio Hatemille —. ¿De dónde lo sacó?

—Puede y solo quizás se lo haya robado a un agente de paz… o a varios — se carcajeó.

—Ahora serás Wineyja — la voz de E delataba que se estaba divirtiendo a pesar de su rostro serio.

Fr… Wineyja aplaudió contenta dando botecitos en la cama. Ella señaló a Rouge y sonrió.

—La chica del pelo rojo y violeta ¡Tú serás Roleta, la primera dama!

—Ahora falta un nombre para Ivanna, la misteriosa narcotraficante del grupo.

—¿Vendías merca? - preguntó confundida Roleta causando la risa de todas - Cuarta esposa, yo te nombro Mercagine.

Ivanna resopló y negó.

—No seas estúpida, mi nombre está bien tal y como está.

—¡Me gusta más Mercagine! — Freyja aplaudió mientras revoloteaba en la cama. Camille rodó los ojos al ver a la tercera esposa saltar de aquí para allá.

—Esta vez concuerdo con todas, me gusta tener nombres así — la sonrisa siniestra de Camille centelleó.

Elenear se rió desde su posición, a veces le parecía que sus esposas eran infantiles, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que podían ser unas genias cuando se lo proponían, no por nada las había elegido con pinzas para poder teneras de su lado.

—¡Y E será "La wife"! — Ivanna la apuntó mientras sonreía.

—¿La wife? — Elenear se frotó la barbilla mientras se lo pensaba.

—¡Claro! Eres la matriarca del grupo, y pronto podrás ser la matriarca del lugar — Rouge apunto con sus dedos al cielo al decirlo —. Todos te temen, todos nos temen. Dentro de poco este lugar también estará a nuestros pies.

—Los agentes de la paz desearan no habernos encerrados — una sonrisa malévola se formó en el rostro de Camille.

—Y van a pedir para poder sacarnos de aquí — la mirada soñadora de Freyja tenía un tinte de maldad en ella.

—Rezarán todas las noches por su integridad — acotó Ivanna mientras su sonrisa se estiraba en un halo de maldad.

—¡El mundo deseará no tenernos! — Elenear se levantó de su posición y las miró —. Seremos imparables, más de lo que ya lo somos. Panem será nuestro.


	7. IV - La salida

**Disclaimer: El mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia no es creado por nosotras, sino es que parte del mundo creado por Collins. Los barrios dónde se produce todo son creación de Elenear28 y Coraline T. Los personajes son creación nuestra.**

 **IV.**

 **La salida.**

Esa mañana en la prisión estaba transcurriendo con cierta tranquilidad. E había sido llevada a hacer una llamada por lo que las chicas buscaron alguna forma de entretenerse. Roleta estaba entrenando con otras de las prisioneras en el centro de la prisión mientras era alentada por Wineyja, quien nadie sabía cómo, había conseguido una botella de fino alcohol. Mercagine estaba en una de las esquinas del improvisado ring, charlando con unos guardias a los que seguro trataba de chantajear con su mercancía. Mientras, Hatemille dormía plácidamente custodiada por Lucifer. Aunque, de igual manera nadie habría osado molestarla después conociendo la maldad que corroía cada una de sus pequeñas venas.

A eso del mediodía E regresó a la celda custodiada por tres guardias.

—¿Y bien, esposa? — Cuestionó Mercagine acercándose cuando la vio ingresar, seguida de Venoline que tallaba jabones con forma de pato.

—Ella vendrá — Anuncio E con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras las tres wisis la miraban con la duda marcada en sus facciones.

En ese momento, con un escalofrío, Hatemille despertó y llevo una mano a su estómago mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No me siento muy bien…tengo un mal presentimiento— Lucifer acariciaba su rostro con su cabeza preocupado.

—Pero si tú tienes un "mal presentimiento", ¿es como algo bueno, no? —. Apuntó Roleta divertida

—Es verdad— Concordó Wineyja con una sonrisa divertida —. Aunque es raro, yo me siento mejor que nunca— añadió colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla.

—Después de tres copas yo también lo haría— La muchacha de trenzas gustaba de divertirse a costa de sus wisis.

—Buen punto — Añadió E mientras reían sentándose en medio de todas mirando hacia el patio central.

No había sido particularmente difícil hacer de la prisión su reino, al menos momentáneo, mientras estaban ahí. Ante la fuerza y el sadismo de Roleta y Hatemille, la astucia de Mercagine y la irresistible adorabilidad de Wineyja, siempre bajo sus órdenes, todos habían caído ante el poder de El Harem. Los mismos guardias les temían y cedían ante sus avances, pero no podían quedarse más tiempo ahí, limitándose.

Debían continuar con sus planes de conquista lo más pronto posible y no dudaba de que, esa persona de su total confianza las sacaría hoy mismo del lugar, mientras su hacker personal se encarga de borrar los registros de la base de datos.

Acomodándose de forma desperezada, no sin antes darle una mirada desdeñosa al lugar que en nada se comparaba a la mansión, se giró hacia sus esposas.

—¿Qué estuvieron haciendo mientras no estuve? — Las cuestionó curiosa.

—Dormir— Contestó la de las coletas estirándose perezosamente —. Estuve hasta altas horas de la madrugada dándoles una golpiza a los guardias que intentaron robar a Lucifer— Añadió mientras abrazaba a la albina serpiente enroscada en sus hombros.

—Así que eras tú la del escándalo— Acusó Venoline, señalando con su jabón con forma de pato.

—Mandó a uno de los guardias a emergencias — Añadió desinteresadamente Mercagine mientras contaba sus ganancias de la mañana.

—El solo estaba dando un paseo nocturno — defendió Hatemille —. Me pregunto si le habrán colocado el antisuero a tiempo — susurró.

Las Wisis y E sabían que la de pequeña estatura deseaba que no fuera el caso, por la sádica sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro mientras Lucifer siseaba en su mano.

Wineyja frunció el ceño mirando a la serpiente. No era justo que ella no pudiera traer a sus mascotas, pero sabía que, si traía a Kuri, Pangui se indignaría e igual a la inversa. Sin mencionar a los pequeños que escondía en su habitación en la mansión, de los cuales las demás no tenían conocimiento. Ahora que lo meditaba, la chica de grandes y dulces ojos supuso que debería preocuparse de lo que podrían hacer sus gatitos solos en casa, bien sabía que eran unos demonios. Pero pasados unos minutos y después de darle otro sorbo a su trago decidió que se preocuparía más tarde por eso.

—Pues yo vencí a todos los que están aquí en el ring que improvisamos, hasta los guardias se unieron — Comentó Roleta entusiasmada chocando su puño derecho con su mano izquierda.

—Quieres decir que obligaste a los guardias a hacerlo — Añadió la cuarta esposa mientras continuaba contando su dinero.

—Lo que dije — señaló la de trenzas con su paleta siempre a mano, a su wisis —. Derroté a todos, los guardias son unos debiluchos, podríamos escapar de aquí en cuestión de minutos si queremos.

—Es verdad — E, se hizo oír con una voz tranquila —. Pero es mejor hacerlo del modo pacífico así no tendremos que aguantarlos detrás nuestro.

Las chicas le dieron la razón suspirando.

—Por cierto, esposa, ¿quién vendrá? — Peguntó Wineyja recordando lo dicho por E cuando regresó a la celda.

—No se impacienten, ya la conocerán — E uso su patentada sonrisa, esa que dejaba a sus esposas fuera de combate.

De pronto Hatemille se levantó de golpe con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

—El escalofrío de nuevo— Agregó mirando hacia el pasillo que daba hacia el corredor de la prisión donde se ubicaban los agentes.

—Oh…— E se levantó también —, debe ser ella.

Justo en ese momento todas vieron a alguien ingresar y acercarse a hablar con el agente a cargo. De estatura promedio, con un rostro dulce y delicado habló con una voz suave y soñadora. De cabello castaño claro con mechas de suaves colores pasteles, usando un vestido tornasolado estampado con flores al igual que las balerinas en sus pies.

Desprendiendo un aura de pura paz y armonía hacia su entrada a escena la abogada Hikari Rainbow, pidiendo hablar con Elenear. Los guardias cohibidos ante su dulzura la dejaron entrar sin hacer preguntas por lo que ella se acercó, decidida, a la celda.

Hatemille retrocedió espantada hacia una esquina. Esos destellos de amor y paz que desprendió la muchacha no debían ser nada saludables para su aura de odio.

—Buenos días E…niñas — saludo Hikari distraídamente con una pequeña sonrisa —. Soy su abogada defensora.

—Hikari — la esposa en jefe le sonrió a su amiga de siempre y se acercó a escuchar lo que quería discutir del caso.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es tan bonita y dulce! — Wineyja exclamó recibiendo una sonrisa de la abogada —. Me agrada— Declaró. Quitada de pena dando otro sorbo a su trago.

—Bien por ti wisis, porque creo que Hatemille le dará un ataque — Roleta expuso entre risas. Mercagine rodó los ojos, sus wisis eran tan dramáticas cuando se lo proponían.

Luego de unos momentos discutiendo los pormenores de la situación Hikari les sonrió.

—No se preocupen, solo será de convencer al fiscal. Será sencillo — Les comunico con una sonrisa soñadora mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su mentón —. Sin mencionar que el guardia sobrevivió, así que no habrá ningún inconveniente en sacarlas— añadió para decepción de la de coletas rosadas —. igual a ti Venoline.

—Oh…— la muchacha de los patos y el cabello violeta se sonrojo sorprendida —. Gracias — dijo de forma calmada.

—Aquí te esperamos — E informo completamente relajada, confiando en las manos que dejaba el asunto.

Pasadas unas dos horas Hikari volvió dando pequeñas vueltas sobre sus pies mientras tarareaba.

—Ya son libres — Informó mostrándoles unos papeles de inusual color rosa.

—Por fin — Roleta estiro los músculos y empezó a caminar a la salida detrás de E, siendo seguida por las demás.

Mercagine no desaprovecho la oportunidad de enviar una de sus frías y aterradoras miradas al guardia, que sus informantes le comentaron partiría a Capitolium Square, al que chantajeó para que corriera la voz por los altos mandos sobre la calidad de su mercancía, a lo que este asintió asustado. Bien sabía la muchacha de cabello tricolor que eran los mejores clientes.

Saliendo finalmente de la prisión de máxima seguridad E recibió una llamada.

—E al habla — Empezó la conversación —. Oh…excelente. Serás bien recompensada por esto Robyn — La esposa en jefe terminó la llamada y se giró a las demás —. Nuestros registros están oficialmente limpios, mi hacker personal se encargó de ello.

—¿Quién? — Pregunto Wineyja distraída en una plática con Hikari, con la que había congeniado enseguida.

—Ya sabes, la chica deforme — Hatemille comentó desde el extremo más alejado de Hikari.

—Oh sí… sus manos son extrañas— asintió la esposa de adorables ojos.

Entre carcajadas siguieron caminado hasta que E se detuvo mirando atenta su ¿celular?

—¿Pasó algo, esposa? — Roleta le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

—Es Robyn — E informó guardando el dispositivo mientras cerraba los ojos con calma, retomando el paso —. Dice que puede oírlas— dijo con una sonrisa divertida —, y que al parecer hay un nuevo grupo criminal dando vueltas por la zona con la ingenua intención de desbancarnos como la asociación más peligrosa — agregó divertida con un tono marcado de burla

—Oh…pobres ilusas — Despreocupada Roleta colocó la paleta en su boca como si hubiese escuchado que el pan subiría de precio.

—Vaya vaya, habrá que ponerlas en su lugar— Mercagine afilo su mirada, formando una de esas poco comunes sonrisas verdaderas en su rostro.

—¿Podemos quemar su base? — Hatemille preguntó extasiada mientras Lucifer siseaba en acuerdo.

—Haremos más que eso queridas esposas — nadie que preciara su pellejo osaba retar a E.

—Mis jabones están a tu completa disposición E — Venoline agregó con seriedad.

—Oh…creo que iré a prepararme en caso de ser nuevamente necesaria — Hikari sonrió feliz ante la emoción de sus compañeras.

—Pero primero — Wineyja se colocó en frente de todas extendiendo los brazos —. ¡Fiesta en la mansión! — Gritó alegre mientras levantaba una copa, que nuevamente nadie sabía dónde había conseguido.

—Esa es una excelente idea esposa— E asintió.

Y así, entusiasmo emprendieron camino directo a la mansión Harem.

 _ **¿Continuará?**_

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA LOCURA!**

 **Con cariño,** _Las wisis._


End file.
